


Correlation

by enblackink



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-15
Updated: 2012-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enblackink/pseuds/enblackink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Using the prompt: <i>Kakashi comfortable in Gai's bed and not interested in moving anytime soon</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Correlation

**Author's Note:**

> For Reader: bgreenwivy who issued the prompt on one of my LJ memes.  
> Thank You: TJ_Dragonblade for Beta work.  
> Disclaimer: Naruto is a product of Kishimoto Masashi. i borrow only as the demons in my head dictate.  
> B: 12.21.11  
> P: 01.01.12

`**Correlation**. Noun : 1. A causal, complementary, parallel, or reciprocal relationship, especially a structural, functional, or qualitative correspondence between two comparable entities.`

Hatake Kakashi lay on Gai's chest, head pillowed on his lover's remarkable pectoral, completely sexually satisfied but not yet sleepy, and acknowledged that he couldn't reach his book. It was lamentable, but not a tragedy. The book was in the drawer of the nightstand where he placed all his current reading material for safekeeping every night he visited Gai. It had taken awhile, but after replacing several damaged volumes -- torn-out pages, broken bindings, _bite marks_ , general sogginess from spilled lube and/or semen that set distance records -- he'd learned that the drawer was the cheapest, most effective way to protect his treasures from the rowdy amorous pursuits that he and Gai engaged in.

Kakashi's gaze shifted from the nightstand up to Gai's chiseled jaw line, catching a glimpse of cheekbone as Gai's head lolled over the edge of the bed while he succumbed to what he called a Post Coital Youthful Rejuvenation Nap. Kakashi smirked at the name.

It always amazed him that Gai's antics didn't allow Kakashi to take himself too seriously, but pushed him to be better at the same time. He was supposed to be the genius of the two, and yet Kakashi had to wonder what had taken him so long to get here: sprawled at the foot of Gai's bed in danger of falling off, wanting to read his out-of-reach book while using Gai as a pillow, and -- most importantly -- happy.

Maito Gai was not a master of subtlety, but had somehow managed to camouflage his feelings for Kakashi behind his usual weirdness anyway. When Kakashi was a kid he'd thought it was mildly annoying, but he'd been lonely, so why not indulge the only person who could keep up with him. Now Kakashi could look back on their youth fondly, could see how his snobby, withdrawn self and Gai's awkward heart-on-his-eyebrows self had been gradually setting them up for their future relationship. He let his mind drift, sifting through their earlier days, recalling when Ichiraku's had first opened.

Gai had found him sharpening his katana on the training grounds that sunny afternoon so many years ago and greeted Kakashi in his usual way.

"My Eternal Rival!" He'd stood with fists on hips, his slim shadow falling over Kakashi where the latter sat cross-legged on the ground. Kakashi had barely spared him a glance in return, intent on his task; Gai had ignored the disinterest, puffed out his skinny chest, and proclaimed in a voice meant to impose command with a deeper tone than puberty had currently given him, "I challenge you to a ramen-eating contest at that new place!"

Even though his lips weren't visible, Kakashi had pursed them together as he stopped sharpening his katana and regarded Gai under-eyed. It was bad enough the other ninja was taller than him -- and if Kakashi had known Gai would make their height a competition, then he probably would have tried harder to grow -- but somewhere along the line Kakashi had gotten used to Gai intruding on his solitude with these dumb challenges.

So he'd answered, "You paying?"

"Of course!"

They hadn't gotten to continue that challenge, however; the line was long and then a mission had come up and . . . well, Kakashi didn't really remember what had happened after that.

Now, as Gai's mouth relaxed and a gentle snore escaped, Kakashi realized Gai had been asking him on a date without ever actually saying the words. His younger self had been too stupid to recognize Gai's personal brand of ‘Rivalry' was equal parts competition, respect, and love.

He shifted, fingers idly stroking Gai's ribs, burrowing closer to Gai as his thoughts turned to the second year since Obito's sacrifice on the day of the first anniversary of the Nine Tails' attack. 

He'd been sitting pensively before the newly etched Memorial Centograph that morning, Obito's eye aching as he read his lost team members' names over and over again. Without warning, Gai had come up and dropped to his knees behind him, thrown his arms around Kakashi's shoulders, and buried his nose in Kakashi's neck.

"My Eternal Rival," he'd said with a voice that didn't crack for the first time in two years. "The next time you need a hug, you should just say so."

Hearing that, Kakashi had let his back slump and allowed himself to be cradled. This was Gai, he'd thought, and Gai wouldn't tell anyone. "You offering?"

"Of course!"

It was vehemently promised directly into his ear.

Kakashi hadn't had the energy to be annoyed by that; he'd been blasphemously thinking that if Gai had been on that mission with him then the results would have been drastically different. Like the hero in one of the stories Kakashi read, Gai was someone who could be relied on no matter what the circumstances, and he had resolved that he didn't ever want to go into another war without Gai at his back.

It was that last thought that had made Kakashi consider turning his head towards Gai's and briefly pulling down his mask to kiss what was the beginnings of an amazing cheekbone.

But he hadn't that day.

He should have.

Now Kakashi threw a proprietary leg over Gai's, somewhat to keep him anchored on the bed, but mostly because he could. Gai had evolved from a tiny leaf into a stalk of bamboo, slim but strong. He'd been reigning unchallenged as Mr. Men's Fitness for the last two years. But even with all his accolades of physical prowess, technique, and nutritional know-how, it was Gai's sensitivity that Kakashi appreciated the most.

Kakashi turned his face into Gai's chest, smiling against Gai's skin as he remembered that afternoon just a few short years ago.

He'd been walking home after one of their challenges, Gai tagging along like usual, when Gai had excitedly pointed out an academy kid who could have been his little brother they were so similar in appearance.. Kakashi had pretended to read his latest acquisition in the _Icha Icha_ series as they passed the playground, watching the brat out of the corner of his eye.

"See?" Gai had squealed, all pride and announced, "He's going to be My Cute Student one day!"

Kakashi had wanted to say that Gai needed to train more before thinking about mentoring anyone, but he couldn't because Gai was technically one challenge ahead of him at that time.

Kakashi had wanted to say that the kid looked like a failure and training him would be a waste of effort, but then he'd thought about their younger days when Gai had been a mediocre ninja who'd worked hard toward equaling his skills to Kakashi's, and couldn't again.

Kakashi had _really_ wanted to just say that Gai wasn't allowed to take on a student because Gai was _his_ and he wasn't sharing. End of discussion. But he definitely couldn't say that because Gai was his Rival . . . and his friend; the only constant thing Kakashi had had in his life that wasn't war or death.

"So, what do you think, Kakashi?" Gai had gestured wildly at the kid, who had yet to notice the commotion Gai was causing on the other side of the fence as he practiced kicking the training dummy.

Kakashi had dropped the book low, looked toward the academy playground and not bothered to hide his frown because the mask did it for him. Big head, little body, the kid had looked like any other at that age -- besides the huge, thick eyebrows. He had briefly wondered how humanity had figured out how to walk on their feet instead of their hands due to the weight disproportion so early in life. As to the kid, though, he'd only had a fierce desire to rip its too-large head off and wear those eyebrows as trophies of his kill.

So not healthy.

He'd flicked the book back into his immediate reading range before he'd answered. "Mah, well, whatever you say." And he'd continued walking the path to his house even though Gai had stopped.

"What's with that Cool Reaction?" Gai had demanded. Kakashi hadn't needed to see his face to know that Gai wore that absolutely devastated expression that had swayed Kakashi to hang out with him in the first place. But Kakashi had refused to say the kid was shiny when he (irrationally) thought it was a dud.

Gai had waggled a disapproving finger at him and blustered, " _You_ should be choosing a Cute Student too so that ours can be Precious Rivals, just like we are!"

"We're _Precious_ Rivals now?" Kakashi had queried as Gai jogged to catch up to him.

"You're damn right we are!" Gai had ardently declared. "You, Kakashi, are more Dear to me than anyone."

Kakashi hadn't been able to quell the tiny flick of his eye toward the playground where ‘anyone' could belie Gai's words. "You sure?"

"Of course!"

Kakashi had thought Gai hadn't seen him glaring at Gai's future bobble-head student -- his ‘Rival' was notoriously obtuse in a lot of situations, but apparently not when it came to Kakashi. Gai had grabbed the hand holding the book and lowered it as he'd stepped into Kakashi's path, earnest black eyes boring down into Kakashi's uncovered one so he could see Gai's sincerity. "Of course," he'd vowed again. Softly. Solemnly.

Kakashi had believed him ever since.

Gai snapped out of his nap, likely at the increased volume his snoring had taken on as he'd fallen deeper into sleep. He lifted his neck to peer down at Kakashi, brows knit. "You're not tired?" he asked around a yawn. Then shook his head and answered his own question before Kakashi could. "Of course not -- your book . . ." Gai looked toward the nightstand keeping the novel hostage. "I'll get it for you."

He tried to sit up but Kakashi squeezed him around the middle and refused to move his leg. He finally had Gai where he wanted him, and he'd wasted a lot of time getting there.

"Don't worry about it," Kakashi told his lover.

Gai was completely skeptical; Kakashi never turned down reading. "You sure?"

Kakashi nodded and smiled.

"Of course." 

He had no intention of letting go anytime soon.


End file.
